I Blame the Cat
by AyameRocks62294
Summary: Seriously? I'm the first one to post a Tyde story? Hints at Creek WARNING! GuyxGuy loooove.


(( My first South Park story! :D

This pairing seriously needs more love! MOAR LOVE!

This was inspired by my freind and my craziness. Anywho! On to the story, that is in Token's POV. ;D

OH! And I in no way shape or form own South Park!!!))

I sighed as I stretched out, forcing myself to gain comfort.

It was another boring evening at Craig's hide-out, Craig and Tweek were blathering on about Red Racer, or something, Clyde hadn't been seen all day, and I, Token Black, was lying on the floor waiting for my brain to evaporate from boredom.

"Did you- GAH errr- know that they're making a Red Racer movie?" Tweek's gruff, yet at the same time remotely high pitch, voice called out.

"I'm gonna take you to see it." Craig replied in a cocky manner. (then again, everything Craig says sounds cocky...)

"L-like a date?! GAH! Th-that's to much pressure!"

"Gay..." I mummbled to myself, proceeding to ignore them.

It's times like this that I wished that Clyde had the ability to just appear, so I can have someone to talk to...

A loud creak echoed through the silent room.

"Nhh... hey guys!" Clyde's cheery voice called, before abruptly going quiet, "Eww! Token! Craig is trying to eat Tweek's face!"

I glanced over and saw for myself what Clyde was going on about.

"Gross guys... other people hang out here." I said, removing my eyes from them over to Clyde.

Clyde really is beautiful, in his own way. His brown eyes are always filled with so much life and.... happiness. (For lack of a better word) I watched as his mouth curved then cracked into a bright grin.

He isn't perfect, far from it, but I think that is what makes him so beautiful. His brown mess of what he calls hair, his sparkling brown eyes (I always go back to his eyes), and who could forget his endearing chubbiness...

"Token? Helllloooo! Are you OK?" Clyde called, snapping me back to reality.

"....what Clyde?" I said, a bit harshly.

He blinked, before frowning and furrowing his brows in an annoyed manner. "I was just wondering if you were ok...."

"Peachy," I said dryly.

He smiled brightly, and proceeded to walk towards me.

Then it hit me.

"Clyde?... Why are you limping?"

He froze then smiled.

"I almost got hit by car."

I stared in silence and i'm sure that Tweek and Craig did as well.

"What?" I asked unable to process what was just stated.

"Well... I was walking over here... and i saw this really cute kitty, so I started following it, and he crossed the street, and a car was coming..."

I sighed and closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You did not risk your life for a cat...."

"But I did! And I saved her! But..."

"But." I said looking up at him in an irritated manner.

"I saved the cat... and didn't get hit by the car... but I did hit a light post and almost fractured my leg... well that's what the doctor said, anyway...."

As I listened, the want to punch something grew... and grew...

I shot up off the floor.

"Clyde!"

Clyde jumped slightly in shock.

"You are an.... an... IDIOT!" I spoke in anger.

Clyde stared at me with those big, lovely eyes, that were wide in shot.

"T-Token?..." he stuttered.

"You could have gotten injured! You could have died! And over a cat?!" I shouted, I could have sworn my voice was cracking in anger, or...or it was cracking from something else?

"Token. I'm fine... calm down." His voice had a hint of nervous laughter to it.

"Your fine, yes. But you could have been injured! You could have died, Clyde!"

"Why do you care so much Token?!" he shouted.

I simple question.

And only one possible response.

In embarrassment I mumbled my response.

"What?!" he asked honestly confused, but still angry.

"I said I love you, Clyde." I said staring directly into his eyes.

By the look in his face I could see that he definitely was not expecting that.

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as soon as he opened it.

"What?..." he said his voice was quiet now.

"Do I have to say it slower for you to understand, Clyde?" I said, my face void of emotion.

"I'm not stupid, Token...." he said pouting.

"Riiight," I replied, holding back the smile that wanted to respond to his pout.

"Now your insulting me," he said furrowing his brows.

"And your insulting me, by not telling me how you feel," said replied staring into those eyes.

His face flushed.

"I-I..." he mumbled looking at the ground.

"GAH. TOO MUCH TENSION! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Tweek screamed as he ran out of Craig's hideout, Craig followed him out calling his name.

"I love you too."

I looked over to see that Clyde was staring at the door. He wasn't moving or blinking... Was he even breathing?

I smiled, more to myself than anything... Then leaned in, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When I pulled back his head snapped to look at me. Disbelief was spread on his face.

"That's it?! What are you, my grandmother?!"

I laughed a little.

"Sorry for displeasing you, oh great Clyde..."

We kissed, and it seemed to last forever. I almost didn't want to stop... stupid lungs.

"I love you my new, big black boyfriend." Clyde said with one of the brightest smiles i've ever seen on his chubby face.

"I love you too, my cute chubby boyfriend..." I said with a smile on my dark features.

"Think you can carry me home?..."

REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
